


let it snow

by indomieseleraku



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	let it snow

the snow was falling in a huge flakes. as everyone saw the snow fall, they rushed to their families to seek the warmth and comfort that their loved ones gave them. it was a miserable night outside.

jiwoo walked into the living room, carrying two mugs of hot tea. she gave one to jihoon and settled on the sofa, the only piece of furniture in the house besides the beds.

"cold?" she asked.

"not if you come closer." he held out his arm with an inviting grin. she slid closer and he draped his arm around her. he muttered, "it doesn't get this cold when it snows in my hometown."

"it gets colder, in the north," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "i remember playing in the snow when i was little."

"huh?" jihoon twined his fingers through her hair. "i've never playing snow."

"we'll have to go someday, then." she smiled up at him. "maybe when you get back from… where are you going? london?"

"yeah." he grinned. "speaking of it, i'll be gone for a while and you should probably make sure i don't forget you."

"forget me?" jiwoo pretended outrage. "and what if i forget you while you're gone?"

"you want to forget me? oh. you know babe, scalding wasn't what i had in mind." jihoon mumbled in sad voice.

she smiled at him, "i'm just joking. and now i'm hungry. wait for me, i'll make some tomato soup!"

as she began to walk away towards the kitchen, jihoon grabbed her wrist. "don't be gone too long, jiwoo,"

"what?"

"i'm already getting cold without you."

jiwoo laughed and set the mug down on the table. she leaned in to kiss jihoon as the snow beat upon the windows before she headed to the kitchen. 


End file.
